


Loosen Up

by mikuridaigo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cream Pie, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: “I’ll give up my power bottom status for a night, but if I don’t see another dimension we get to have sex in Blue.”Keith is always in control, especially in the bedroom. Lance proves that he can show Keith a great time.That's it really. For Mai





	Loosen Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fricken late on this I'm so sorry Mai. 
> 
> But really I love Mai's art so much, she is very inspiring for all things dirty :D 
> 
> un-beta'd

Keith was pushy, demanding, hard headed, and vulgar. All those qualities were what almost got Voltron into a bit of trouble, like how he held the Okari King Hostage, or when he admitted to several diplomats that Voltron couldn’t be formed and half of their alliances fell through, or that one time he cursed out Lotor when the Galra Prince crashed a party, resulting in a sword fight in the middle of the ballroom and tearing Allura’s dress. 

It was her mother’s dress. Blood was shed that day. 

But at the same time, those were the same qualities that attracted Lance to Keith in the first place.

Keith was pushy because he was insistent. His instincts were usually right, therefore he fought against if something felt wrong in order to protect them. 

When he was the Black Paladin, Keith took all the reigns. He lead with certainty with no time for bullshit. You had to follow him, because Keith got them through everything until Shiro returned. 

But at the same time, it was hard to change his mind. The amount of arguments Keith had with Allura or Kolivan, even Hunk ended with horrible words thrown at one another, and tearful apologies later that night. For a while too, Keith almost gave up being their leader. But through that, Keith was direct. He never beat around the bush in order for things to go faster. There was no lack of communication with his words. 

There was too much pressure on his shoulders, and even through all their fights and conflicts, they made it through. And that’s what Lance loved about Keith.

Keith got them through the hardest part of their paladin lives. When they were lost Keith stepped up, he took all the burden on his shoulders without asking for help. 

Even when Shiro returned, Keith was always on edge, afraid that his best friend was going to disappear again, or something worse. 

It took so long for Keith to finally admit, not just to the team, but to himself how scared he was, how unsure if Voltron was even enough. 

One night when things got too hard, Lance and Keith were at each other’s throats, yelling profanities and punching each other on the training mat, and the next second Keith had him pinned to the floor as they sloppily made out. 

The rest of that incident was a blur to Lance, but they left the room with bruises and hickies. 

After, Keith turned to Lance for stress relief, and Lance happily gave a helping hand.

And his dick. Keith liked that especially.

To say they were just friends with benefits was too crude for Lance. They’re definitely more than that after all the times Keith has spent in his room, leaving his toothbrush and his clothes in there. Lance stopped flirting shortly after their hookups, and from what he could tell Keith has no interest in anyone else. 

He wouldn’t use the word boyfriend yet, just in case it did scare Keith off, but what they have was special to him.

He loved being able to take care of Keith-- to be able to massage the knots out of his shoulders, or stroke his hair as they fell asleep. 

Although that’s as far as Lance got to take care of him. 

Because Keith liked to be in control, a little too much.

Lance won’t lie, he loved it when Keith rode him. Keith would push him back on the bed and pin Lance’s arms down as he piloted him like his lion. Fast and relentless, no room for Lance to take over. Lance always came first, which Keith absolutely loved.

Not that Lance didn’t want to come, he just… wished maybe he could do the same for Keith.

Keith insisted he didn’t mind it this way, and he loved watching Lance’s face when he came. 

But Lance wanted to wreck Keith the same way Keith did to him. 

And it wasn’t that Lance hasn’t tried! Keith was just… very pushy. Demanding, hard-headed, and vulgar. He liked being in control, and while Lance usually just sat down and enjoyed the ride, their last few sexual encounters were borderline  _ dangerous _ for his body.

There was one time after a tough mission Keith pinned down Lance with handcuffs, which of course Lance was totally into, and rode him for what felt like hours. He came at least twice but Keith never got off of him. He told Lance he wanted to ride him through the next five quintants and leave him a moaning mess. They didn’t have enough juice packs so his mouth was completely dry, and by the time Keith  _ finally _ became tired, Lance was sure his fucking dick broke.

Then there was the recent incident, that involved a victory for Voltron and the planet they saved. Everyone was high off their success and partied with the leaders of that planet. Halfway through the night Keith and Lance snuck out for what Lance assumed was just going to be make-outs and maybe hand jobs.

Instead, Keith sat on his face and rubbed his asshole against Lance’s mouth, begging for him to eat him out. Lance happily obliged for the first half, but Keith blatantly complained that Lance was too slow and squashed him under his weight. Keith grinded down on his face rubbing his ass over Lance’s nose and mouth. At that point Lance almost suffocated under Keith’s weight, and he was freed when Keith finally came. 

They established a safe word and a safe hand gesture after that, but Keith always pushed as far as he could with sex, usually ending with Lance on his back and passed out from the intense orgasms. 

And Keith always looked so smug and proud of himself for turning Lance into a babbling, melted mess. Keith bragged later of the bite marks he left on Lance, or wiggled his ass to show Lance’s cum dripping out of him just to get Lance riled up again. There was nothing that could get Keith as satiated as Lance when they were done.

Which kind of worried Lance. He wanted to get Keith just as fucked out as he was-- to have him panting under him, mouth hung open and tears from coming too hard. He wanted to see Keith just as wrecked as he was. 

He tried already to try and take control, only for Keith to be slightly more convincing. 

After thinking about it, Lance realized the only way to get his way is to withhold sex all together. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Keith questioned when Lance gave him the ultimatum.

“Nope. No sex until I get full reigns.”

Keith pouted, which was always a cute look on him. His bottom lip stuck out, and Lance wanted to kiss him. 

The pout turned into a smirk, and Keith’s eyes sparkled with an idea. “Are you suuure about that?” Keith stood up and walked over to Lance. He placed his hands on his shoulders and straddled him. “I mean, you don’t want this anymore?”

Lance almost,  _ almost _ gave in when Keith grinded his hard-on with Lance’s crotch. He gave a low whine, but shook his head. 

“Nope! No sex.” Lance repeated, gently pushing Keith off him. 

Keith crossed his arms. “Seriously? Are you not happy with what we’re doing now?”

“No,no, that’s not it.” Lance says, uncrossing Keith’s arms so that he can hold his hands. “You know I really like what we have. I was just hoping I can give you the same treatment you give me.”

Keith shrugged, but allowed Lance to hold his hand. “You satisfy me…”

“I can tell.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows. “But I can guarantee if I take control, you’ll be seeing other dimensions.”

He laughed when Keith rolled his eyes. “Okay, sure.”

“Okay… sure?” Lance asked. “As in…?”

“I’ll give up my power bottom status for a night, but if I don’t see another dimension we get to have sex in Blue.”

It was Lance’s turn to pout. That’s the one place he won’t have sex (masturbated sure but that was between him and Blue), because Blue doesn’t like how rough and fiery Keith was to her Paladin. Blue preferred slow and gentle sex, which was also why she snuffed away Red made she advances at her. 

He felt Blue rumble low in the back of his head. “Deal, and Blue, trust me girl, things will be great for us.” Lance brought Keith’s hands to his mouth and kissed them. “So, you wanna do it now or later?”

“Later.” Keith decided. “I wanna be spooned right now.”

Keith pulled Lance down onto their bed and crawled into his arms. Lance left kisses on his cheek and neck. Keith squirmed in his embrace and craned his neck so Lance could leave more kisses. They fell asleep giggling.

* * *

When Keith did want to have sex again, it was out of boredom.

Well, boredom was a bad way of putting it. 

They caught a break, where their only missions included rebuilding settlements or supply runs. And Keith was going a little stir crazy with nothing major to do. Shiro, Hunk, and the Blade volunteered first with rebuilding, and Pidge and Allura usually went for supply runs, leaving Keith and Lance to either join them, or stay in the castle and relax. 

Lance was fine swimming in the Altean pool or sitting in his tub with his face mask and soaking his feet in warm water, but after two days straight of doing that Keith got impatient. 

Keith barged into their room when Lance had his feet propped up on the pillows, reading an Altean-to-English book. 

“I cleaned myself out for the last thirty minutes,” he said, stripping out of his clothes, “I’m so fucking ready.”

He practically jumped on the bed, he still had one sock on and his pants were barely around his ankles, and kissed Lance with intensity and heat. 

Lance gave into the kiss for just a second before pushing him away. “Nuh-uh, what did we agree on?”

Keith groaned. “Fiiiine. But hurry up because I already killed several training gladiators and if you don’t hurry I’m gonna fuck one of those instead.”

Lance thought for a moment. “I-I’d actually like to see that.”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Well, that, he can oblige to.

Keith was still on top of him when he crashed their lips together. As Keith held Lance’s face in his hands, Lance wandered down to Keith’s pants to push them off. Keith broke the kiss for a second just to fully get out of his pants and boxers, as well as the straggling sock still on him. 

“You too, I wanna see you.” Keith muttered, pulling up Lance’s shirt over his head. 

As Keith reached for his belt, Lance grabbed him by his hips and flipped them over. Keith’s surprised face was one Lance rarely got to see, and he leaned down and kissed him again because he was so damn cute. 

Lance pushed Keith’s thighs apart, watching his erection twitched with anticipation. 

“Lance, your pants.” Keith whined.

“Hm, later, later.” Lance shooed. “Lemme do this first.”

Keith laid back on the pillow with a huff, slightly annoyed Lance wasn’t already in him. He spent so much time preparing too so they could just get to the good part. 

Lance scooted to the edge of the bed so he can put his face between Keith’s legs. His hands squeezed him as he started to leave light kisses around his thighs.

Keith took a deep breath, enjoying the almost tickling feeling around his groin. He thrusted his hips up, hoping for Lance to at least brush over his cock, but Lance’s mouth moved from his left inner thigh to his right, completely ignoring him.

“H-hey,” Keith managed, his voice filled with annoyance, “Don’t tease like that…”

Lance promptly ignored him and trailed his kisses back to Keith’s upper thighs. He bit down lightly and sucked on the skin. Keith felt his cock twitch when Lance’s tongue licked down his leg. 

Lance moved between his inner thighs, kissing and biting, licking and repeating. He bit just down just hard enough to leave a few hickies, ones that won’t last till morning. He wanted to mark Keith everywhere, show how Keith was his.  

With another moan Lance moved his tongue down to Keith’s balls, licking lightly at them. Keith shuddered, his hand gripping Lance’s hair to try and maneuver him. Lance swatted his hand away and without saying a word left sloppy, wet kisses all around his balls and cock. 

Keith arched his back with pleasure, finally getting the bit of friction he needed. Still though, it wasn’t not enough. Lance’s mouth, while wet, is still just barely brushing on him. He needs to feel his tongue on him, or in him, or anything. Instead he’s getting chapped yet sinful lips.

Lance’s hands slide up and down Keith’s waist, as if massaging him. Lance couldn’t help but notice how skinny his waist was. They’ve built some muscle over the years but Keith always stayed on the smaller side. Was he eating enough? 

“Laaannce.” Keith whined. “What are you doing?”

“Let’s ask Hunk to cook a big meal after.”

“What?!” Keith asked, sitting up to stare at him.

“I feel your hip bones.” Lance emphasized by squeezing him. “Food goo isn’t enough, you need protein.”

“Lance I swear to Zarkon if you don’t get on with it I’ll-- ahh fuck!” 

Just then Lance took Keith into his mouth, swallowing down as much as he could. Keith jolted and involuntarily thrust into his mouth forcing Lance to gag and pull out. “D-dude. Gimme a second here.” Lance said. 

“..Sorry.” Keith murmured.

“And lie down, just enjoy it.”

Keith gritted his teeth as Lance pushed him back down. He  _ was _ enjoying this mind you, because Lance’s mouth was hot and wet and he could feel his cock hitting the back of his throat and--

Keith moaned again, gripping the bedsheets and pulling them to his chest. Lance gagged as he tried to take more of him, his nose touching Keith’s pubic hair. Keith kept his hips down, knowing if he moved Lance would seriously choke. 

Lance pulled off with a wet pop. A string of saliva connected his cock with Lance’s swollen lips. 

“Holy shit.” Keith panted. 

“Hmm…” Lance hummed, leaving light kisses around Keith’s crotch. “Legs wider, baby.”

Keith complied but not without a comment. “Are you gonna get on with it oo-oooahh!”

Lance’s tongue just dove right in. Keith’s hand flew to his mouth, biting down on his thumb to suppress any more embarrassing noises. 

Lance closed his eyes, focusing on his partner’s pleasure. It was a good thing Keith cleaned himself out, because he was free to lick and eat out as much as he wanted. His tongue probed his inners walls. Keith stretched himself already but it wouldn’t hurt to get him looser. 

Lance pushed his face in, trying to get his tongue deeper while his nose pressed just under Keith’s balls. Keith’s legs closed up, locking him in place. Lance gave a light slap to his thigh, removing his tongue. “Legs out babe, can’t have you suffocating me again.”   

Keith whined again but let Lance spread him out. He felt his legs quiver when the hot tongue returned to his entrance. Lance moaned into him. Keith’s body vibrated with it causing more obscene sounds from the paladin. 

His back arched again when something else entered him. Lance’s tongue still danced around, but now a finger was added in, pushing deeper than before. Keith bit down harder on his finger, knowing he was soon going to break skin. God, he wasn’t even full yet and he already felt like coming. Lance knew what he liked, how he liked to be touched and teased. 

Keith let out a scream when Lance’s long fingers hit his prostate. His tongue was still inside him, licking away while his fingers massaged his insides. Lance did it, again and again, pressing so far deep until Keith felt tears well up in his eyes. 

“L-Laaaah! Wait, wait oh my god stop!” 

Lance immediately pulled out. “Keith? Keith are you okay?” 

Keith relaxed into the pillows, taking in deep breaths before answering. “Yeah… yeah I’m good it’s just…” Lance’s face only showed concerned, so Keith took his hand and placed it over his chest. “God that felt so good. I was about to come, that’s why I asked you to stop.”

Immediately the concern leaves, replacing with a gentle smile. “Really?”

“Fuck yeah really, you feel my heart? It’s racing to catch up with you.”

Leaning over him, Lance gave Keith a heated kiss, sticking his tongue in so Keith could taste himself. “You wanna take a break though?” Lance asked when they broke apart “We can cool off.”

**“** Fuck no!” Keith laughed. “I’m ready, so, so ready for your cock. Get out of your pants and fuck me Lance.”

Lance kissed his nose. “You are so pushy.”

“You’re too slow.”

Lance shrugged at that as he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers. He threw them aside and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the small bottle of lube. He shuddered when Keith reached out and squeezed his cock. 

“Hmm… so big and red. You restrained yourself when you coulda been fucking me this whole time.” Keith mused as he circled the head with his thumb. 

“I’m getting there babe.” Lance poured a generous amount in his hand to cover himself, and then a few more drops into Keith. He watched Keith’s face, shuddering at the sudden coldness. 

“On all fours Keith, I wanna do you good.”

Keith bit his lip and complied. “Finally, fulfilling his promise.”

He stuck his ass out in the air while resting down on the pillow. He wiggled around, just teasing Lance moreso. Keith closed his eyes when Lance grabbed his hips, and then took a deep breath as he finally entered. 

Keith was loose, wet, and warm,. Lance easily slipped in, pushing all the way to the base of his cock. Keith didn’t hold in his moans, turning his head slightly to look at Lance. “Hmm… I like it. We fit perfectly, huh?” 

“Yeah.” Lance agreed, eyeing up Keith’s backside. Sweat covered his skin dripping down to his sides. The scars from their earlier battles were healing nicely but would still leave a mark. Keith kept his mullet the same length as when they first met, the same stupid mullet Lance grew to love. 

He grunted when Keith pushed his ass back into him. “Come ooonnnn.”

Lance slapped his ass, earning a pleased moan. “You are,” he started as he gave his first thrust, “so impatient.”

“Again.” Keith begged.

“What, this?” Lance slapped him again, same spot to leave a mark.

“Yes, yes!” 

Feeling Keith clench around him finally broke his own patience. Gripping tighter, he held Keith in place as he moved in and out of him. Each time he almost pulled out, just barely leaving his tip in before slamming back as deep as he could. 

The slapping of skin and heavy grunts of the two men echoed in their room. Bruises in the shape of Lance’s nails were forming as he held onto Keith’s waist. Keith’s breathing turned ragged the longer they went, his body heating up with each inch he took. Why didn’t he think of this position before? Lance was able to hit all his sweet spots so easily, so brutally while Keith just  _ took _ it. 

Keith’s cock was leaking with pre-cum, spilling between his legs. He wanted to touch himself, but he needed to hold onto something that he could damage, where he could dig his fingernails into because of the immense pleasure. 

“Aaa- L-Laaaance!” Keith moaned. “Fuuuhck this feels so fucking good… do you feel good Lance?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah… yeah Keith you’re so hot. You feel so good.” He emphasized by thrusting in harder than before. “Are you close?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Fill me up Lance.” Keith begged into the pillow. “Gimme your cum, fill me  _ please. _ ”

As if moving on his own, Lance’s hand weaved through Keith’s hair, at first petting him, before gripping tightly and forcing his head up. 

It was more surprise than pain that caught Keith off guard, but he liked it, turning him on more. “You’re so dirty Keith, wanting to get filled up like this.” 

Whoa. Neither of them knew where the dirty talk came from, but Keith wasn’t going to complain. “Do it Lance, fill me, I wanna feel full of you.”

“Oh I will, I’m going to my cumslult.”

That’s all it took for Keith. He screamed again as he cock twitched. He came onto the sheets while he screamed Lance’s name. After a second he collapsed down, his body almost giving out from the intensity of his orgasm. 

“H-holy shit.” Lance said, stopping his actions. He released Keith’s hair. “Did you just come untouched?”

He covered his face with the pillow, so his answer “yes” was muffled slightly. 

“Here, we can stop.” Lance suggested, about to pull out when Keith’s hand blindly shot out and grabbed his thigh. 

“D-don’t you fucking dare.” Keith managed. He turned his head slightly. Lance saw light tears forming at the corner of his purple eyes. 

“Really? Keith you’re crying.”

“Because it feels fucking good!” He cried out, pushing his ass back. “Do it or else…!” He sighed happily when Lance squeezed his ass, “Y-you can’t cum in me!” 

Lance laughed at his empty threat and leaned over to leave kisses on his back. “Yes, my prince.”

His picked up the pace, making sure to penetrate as deep as he could. Keith continued to cry out his name, begging for more and more. Lance reached over and intertwined his hand with Keith’s. 

Lance bottomed out just a second later, spilling all his cum into him. “Keith.” He panted out, squeezing his hand.

“Hmmm, fuck yeah…” Keith laughed. 

When he finished, Lance pulled out, watching his cum drop out of Keith’s swollen asshole. “God, you are so dirty.”

Keith allowed his body to finally collapse into the sheets, not caring that he was lying in his own semen. He tilted his head slightly to smirk at Lance. “You fucking like it.”

The angle was odd, but Keith turned his head as best as he could so Lance could kiss him. They stayed like that for a bit until Keith’s neck strained. They sighed contently with lazy smiles.

Keith laid back down. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and buried his nose in his mullet. “So… you saw the other dimension or…?” 

“Yep, watched you get pounded by Slav while the Blade watched.” 

Lance lightly spanked him. “Ass.”

“Hmm… seriously though, that was amazing. Sorry for doubting you.”

Lance kissed his neck. “It’s good, glad I finally got you to loosen up.”

“I think I’ll do so more often.” Keith said. “Be the laziest bottom in the world. Maybe I’ll read a book while you pound into me.”

“Hey now, this is a team effort. At least act like you enjoy it.”

Keith shifted so that he could face Lance. “I always will.” Cupping his face into his hands, they lock their lips once more. When they part, Keith nuzzled into his neck. “I love you.” 

Lance pulled away, just enough to see Keith’s face entirely. Keith’s face went into panic, thinking that he pushed too far. Before he could retract his words Lance pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his forehead. “I love you too, mullet head.”

A tension that didn’t seem there before was suddenly lifted. Lance left kisses on his face and neck, making Keith giggle, a noise he loved to hear. 

“Okay, okay,” Keith laughed, “I get it.”

One more kiss. “Alright pretty boy, go pee. Then I’ll clean you out.”

“I don’t wanna.” Keith groaned, lazily lying back down to make his body dead weight. “I wanna sleep.”

“I will not be responsible for a possible UTI.” Lance said, lightly shaking him. “Gooooo, I’ll meet you in the shower.”

“Fine, fine,” Keith gave in, rolling out of bed.

Standing up, Lance had a full view of what he did to Keith. Most of the bruises and hickies were by his hips and inner thighs. His cum continued to drip out of him and slide down his side. Lance licked his lips, wanting to clean him himself. 

Before Keith could walk away Lance reached out for his arm. Keith chuckled, letting Lance pull him back down and on top of him. 

“Okay, let’s make out a little more then we’ll clean up.” Lance decided he needed Keith in his arms.

“If I get a UTI I will blame this on you.” Keith said.

Lance kissed his nose. “And I will take care of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Pee after you have sex it's for body health 
> 
> All artwork belongs to [Mai ](https://vldshippingcenter.tumblr.com/) | [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel) [my tumblr ](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
